Teiraa Series Book One: Old Burns, New Scars
by Taymatoes
Summary: Teiraa is a new pokémon trainer just making her debut in the pokémon world. Joined with some wacky friends and some even wackier pokémon, will she survive in this world?
1. An Odd Friend

My first pokemon story! :3

So yeah, sorry if I'm not very good, I was watching some pokemon espisodes earlier as 'research' as I call it every time my little brother walks in. xD He probably things it's weird to see your older sister still watch pokemon. Just about an hour ago, I was watching an espisode with Drew in it and I couldn't help but kyaa, he's awesome. My dad sat and watched for a total of two minutes before deciding that the contests were too girly and was sickened by it...

-shrug- That's my dad for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only Professor Maple and Teiraa, that's all

Enjoy!

--

"Why won't it fit?!" I shouted impatiently, trying to tug my shoe on. It was early in the morning; my hair was messy for I hadn't touched it since I got up. I also felt my jacket tag in face but I didn't care, I had to leave, now.

I heard my mother chuckle behind me as she ran a brush through my blonde hair. "Maybe because you are attempting to put it on backwards, and please fix your jacket, I don't think you want your hood in your face." I glared at her as I turned my shoe around and fixed it correctly on my foot. I switched around my black hoodie as my mom tucked my hair into a ponytail. "Alright get movin'. Don't forget your backpack." She advised as I stood.

I snatched the black backpack as I swung the door open. I shouted one last goodbye over my shoulder with a wave as I rushed out the door. The sun had barely risen by the time I was half-way there. I had to get to Professor Maple's laboratory as soon as I could, I wanted first pick. A cool breeze prickled the skin on my arms, making me shiver.

Today was the day I got my first pokémon so the cold didn't bother me. Every year, trainers who are thirteen or older are able to get their pokémon from Professor Maple when she comes back to the Region for two days a year. She came back late the day before so I wanted to be first there, who knew what kind of pokémon she had and I didn't want to miss anything.

No one was to be seen as I approached the laboratory's large front doors. I could hear voices inside though, a scurry of scientists getting ready for the mass of new trainers today. I gulped and nervously knocked on the front door, my eyes darting down to my feet as my face burned hotly. A sudden whoosh told me that the door has swung open and someone gathered me into a bear hug.

"Oh Teiraa, why didn't you tell me that you were getting your first pokémon today?" A female voice cried, clutching me tightly to her chest. I looked up weakly at woman, laughing and avoid the looks of the confused scientists.

"Please, Professor Maple, let go, you are crushing me." I muttered, trying to pull myself away from her. Professor Maple was a long time family friend, ever since my parents were kid, they had traveled together as trainers, and it was amazing to hear their tales.

She finally let go of me and I stumbled away letting the blood return to the rest of my body. Despite Professor Maple's delicate build, she was strong and could give one mean hug. I rubbed the red areas where she had grabbed me slowly, glancing around. "So, my pokémon…" I stammered, embarrassed, was I rushing her?

The researcher smiled and started drifting toward a set of doors just to the left. She swung the door open to show a whole room of pokémon, they were everywhere. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"These are all the pokémon I collected over the year. But there is no time to waste; I know just the pokémon for you!" She grabbed my hand, dragging me in what seemed a random direction. I pleaded inside my head that it would be the pokémon I wanted, a skitty, they were so cute and gentle, and it would be perfect! And Delacatty were absolutely amazing and beautiful, it was my dream pokémon!

A sudden bark broke my thoughts as Professor Maple stopped in front a large furry body, it's coat bristling aggressively. "I know he doesn't look very friendly but I think you could do wonders with him. Did you know your father's first pokémon was a Growlithe?" She turned to me, grinning eagerly.

'NO! That's not the pokémon I want!' I thought in despair. I was actually terrified of fire pokémon, especially growlithe and arcanines since when I was little; my father's gave me a terrible burn on my cheek. I still had a scar but it was hard to see, just a tiny patch of oddly colored flesh. "You sure that's the right pokémon for me?" I asked nervously, playing with my thumbs, slowly making distance between me and the dog pokémon.

Professor Maple's expression widened even more. "If you are any ounce of your father's daughter, this growlithe will be no problem!" She chimed happily, handing me a pokeball, obviously Growlithe's. I slowly held it up and withdrew the still snarling growlithe.

I turned to her, not trying to show too much disappointment. "Are you sure that I should, I mean, I am a beginner…" I said, trying to give the hint that I wanted a different pokémon without being to blunt. Professor Maple kept on smiling, oblivious to my desperation.

"He will be perfect for you; you two have the same firey personality." She laughed at her own lame joke, I couldn't help but moan.

More trainers had entered with the different scientist as I made my way back to the doors, Growlithe's pokeball clutched in my hand. Why was I doing this, I am terrified of Growlithe? I thought unhappily, lowering my head. I stepped outside and gazed to the gray sky, it looked like rain but I had to get moving if I wanted to find somewhere to camp before dark.

"I'm on my own now, I have to stay calm and think clearly." I muttered softly, looking in the direction of the road out of town and nodded to myself, I would be just fine.

Wind whipped around me as I worked my way into the forest, branches whipping at my face, leaving small bruises. I could feel the first few drops of rain coming down, making my mood even worse. "First Growlithe, then tree branches whipping at me and now rain. Great." I muttered, smoothing out my hair.

Suddenly, a downpour of rain came down all at once, sending me running for cover. I soon found a willow tree, its branches blocking out the rain outside. With a sigh, I slumped against its large trunk and slid down onto my bottom.

'Growlite must be lonely.' I thought, feeling sorry for the pokémon. I decided that I should face my fear and help the little guy. I unclipped the pokeball from my sling bag and the usual red beam shot out, revealing the growlithe. His pelt bristled automatically, snarling at me, his black eyes darting about. "Hey, it's okay, I'm nice." I said nervously, reaching my hand out to pet him. He just snapped at my hand which made me withdraw immediately.

The little dog pokémon backed out of the branches slowly but with a yelp, he rushed back in, he obviously didn't like the water.

I don't know how long it was silent, Growlithe sat near the branches, his coat had flattened a little but his eyes were still locked on me with hostility. I still sat against the trunk, my arms wrapped around my knees as I shivered from the cold air that swirled around me. I slowly kept drifting off but I was afraid that Growlithe would see that as a moment of weakness and try to hurt me or something.

But it was too much, I was so tired and the cold was starting to get to me. I sneezed as my eyes drooped and I placed my head against the rough bark, putting up my hood to soften it though. A wave of sleep crashed over me as my eyes snapped shut.

A sudden crash of lighting jolted me awake, I gazed around wildly. I had been sleepy quietly and so…warmly…

I gazed down to my lap and saw a bundle of fur rising and falling slowly in rhythm; Growlithe had fallen asleep in my lap. I started to run my hands through the pokémon's warm, soft fur, comforting me. I slowly shifted the growlite so that his warm body was against my chest, hugging him tightly. I leaned once more against the trunk and fell asleep.

--

Please R/R!

The Real Teiraa,

Twilla-Chan


	2. A New Day and A New Friend

Hey, it's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, only Teiraa, Hanna and Teiraa's pervy Growlithe! :3

--

Sun broke through the thick branches of the willow. 'The rain must've stopped.' I thought, regaining some consciousness. My eyes were sticky as I opened them and shifted against the tree trunk, I looked down at my lap lazily and reached down to pet Growlithe but suddenly my mind registered that he wasn't there. My eyes snapped opened all the way as I gazed around the base of the tree, he was gone. I snatched my backpack from beside me and pushed the branches aside.

Growlithe was there, sitting as if protecting the tree, soaking in the sunlight. I dug my poketech out of my pocket to check the time…Ten A.M.?! I swear, I nearly fainted, I had wasted the whole day sleeping and now I was a day behind! I checked the map on the stupid thing and it said that I was still five miles from Moonpoint city, the nearest town. I turned to Growlithe and tried to smile, "We have a long ways ahead of us, let's get moving."

I was alone on the path, my eyes drifting through the endless trees. Growlithe had gotten tired about an hour into the trip and I returned him to his pokeball. I was footsore and stiff from sleeping against a tree trunk all night but I was making good time, the poketech said I had about three miles now, I was a slow walker.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made me whirl around and grasp my hand on Growlithe's pokeball. A plusle and a minun came tumbling out of the bushes, tangling with each other in a play fight.

"Plus! Minus! Come back!" A girl's voice broke from the trees as a human figure made her way toward the two small mouse pokémon. With a wave of brown hair, she bent down to pick them both up and cradle them in her arms. She looked at me apologetically. "Sorry if they scared you, they are a handful most of the time." She laughed sheepishly, her face burning in embarrassment. "I'm Hanna by the way!" She chimed, overcoming her embarrassment.

I smiled and let my hand drop to my side. "I'm Teiraa and I don't mind, I haven't see anyone since before the storm yesterday. Are those two from Professor Maple?" I couldn't help but ask, but it would seem like her to give away a pair when it came to those pokémon.

Hanna nodded, shifting her arms so she could grab their pokeballs and let them return to them. She placed the balls back to her belt and stretched her arms. "She's a great person, Professor Maple. What pokémon did you get from her?" She asked, pointing to the ball clipped to my bag strap.

"A Growlithe, like my dad had when he was young, Professor Maple insisted on it." I said with a shrug.

Hanna's eyes widened. "Professor Maple didn't seem that old when I met her, but she gave your dad his first pokémon?!" She gasped, her eyes disbelieving.

I laughed, nearly buckling over I was laughing so hard. "No… (laugh) No, they traveled together as kids with my mom; they got their first pokémon together." I explained between laughs. Hanna's face turned red again and looked away.

"So, where are you heading?" She asked me, looking almost hopeful.

"Moonpoint, where the first gym is and you?" I asked, I swear she almost jumped for joy.

"That's where I'm heading! Mind if I join you, I lost my map during the storm and I don't have a spare. But it wasn't much help anyways; I have a horrible sense of direction." She muttered her face still red.

It was my turn to almost jump for joy, a traveling partner! "Sure, but I don't have much of a sense of direction either so forgive me but I think I know the way." I stumbled over my words and I am pretty sure that didn't come out completely correct but I didn't care. Hanna smiled again and looked down the path.

"So we just follow this?" She asked, looking down the worn path. "I could've thought of that." She muttered, shaking her head. I snickered slightly and started to walk slowly, letting Hanna follow.

There were a few minutes of peaceful silence. "Hey Teiraa, why don't you let Growlithe out of his pokeball?" She asked, obviously she wanted to see the fuzzy creature that was inside. I just shrugged; it was going to be her funeral.

I picked the pokeball from my bag strap and opened in. In the usual red stream, Growlithe came out, shaking his coat. His amber gaze went to me first and I swear he smiled but he caught drift of Hanna's scent and whirled around to face her, snarling. Hanna looked fearfully at my pokémon, shaking like I had when I first met him. "Sorry, he doesn't like strangers." I said apologetically, running a hand down his back. "Calm down Growlithe, she's a friend." I muttered. He understood my kind tone and let his fur flatten slowly but his gaze was still locked on Hanna.

I started walking again; I wanted to be to the city before sundown. Growlithe happily kept my pace, trotting beside me. Hanna walks swiftly behind us, gazing around, scanning the trees, she was looking for pokémon.

"You aren't going to find much out here, but you can take a crack at any pokémon you see, we are making good time and we can afford a stop." I said over my shoulder, Hanna nodded gratefully.

There was a rustle of bushes in front of us and both Hanna and I got ready for whatever was there. A small vulpix made its way on the path, it looked to us and yawned, it didn't seem to care. I expected Growlithe to bristle up but he just stared like a star struck teenage boy. I smiled wickedly and bent down to whisper to him. "If you fight her just this once, I will catch her and she will be with us all the time." I snickered as he registered my words, a dog-smile spread across his face.

Hanna had lost interest in the fire pokémon. "You can have it." She told me, waving her hand dismissively. I smiled happily and face the other fire pokémon. The vulpix registered my challenge and faced Growlithe, its tails bristling.

"Alright Growlithe, ember!" I shouted as Growlithe shot out small flames toward the vulpix, the little pokémon barely dodged and whipped out its own ember. Growlithe swiftly side-stepped the flames and looked to me for his next command.

I nodded and studied the small vulpix; I knew just what to do. "Growlithe, take down attack!" I commanded. Growlithe took off running and slammed his shoulder into the small pokémon, sending it skidding across the dirt path. The vulpix stood shakily but didn't back down. "Finish this off with tackle!" I called. The bigger pokémon sped ahead and lightly knocked the much smaller pokémon with his head.

Vulpix was down, obviously tired. "Go, pokeball!" I shouted, throwing one of my empty pokeballs at vulpix. The little pokémon disappeared into the ball. The ball shook once…twice…a third time and it finally settled, I had caught vulpix.

Growlithe went eagerly to the ball and rolled it with his nose so it landed at my feet, his short tail wagging eagerly. I could practically hear his thoughts, 'Let her out, I want to see her! Sooooo pretty!' I almost laughed but it would've probably scared Hanna.

"Alright, come on out Vulpix!" I said, throwing the ball out. The red beam came out and vulpix appeared. She stretched and gazed around, she barked happily at me and padded over daintily. I rubbed the top of her head slowly, smiling happily; I had caught my first pokémon.

Growlithe made his way over and gave another dog-smile toward Vulpix. He barked something to her and his dog-smile got wider, his eyes bright. Vulpix turned to him, raised an eyebrow and release a full-blown ember straight into his face.

Growlithe yelped and rubbed his muzzle with his paws until all the flames had died down. He looked heartbroken and turned away. I returned Vulpix to her pokeball and bent down. "Don't worry Growlithe, just keep trying buddy, you'll get her one day." I laughed as he lowered his head, obviously disappointed. I rubbed his head and then returned him to his pokeball.

An eruption of laughter came from behind me; Hanna had finally gotten what was going on. Man was she slow.

--

Yes, the real Hanna is also this slow, it's hilarious. Oh, I haven't mentioned it yet? All the main characters in this story are all based off of people in my own life. Teiraa just happens to be me. xD

Chapter Three will be up either late today or tomorrow, depending on what we do today. Oh how I love summer! :3

Read and Review,

Twilla-Chan


	3. Practice Makes Perfect

OMG, earlier then expected, much earlier. xD Sorry, chatspeak moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, only Teiraa, Hanna, Erikku, Foxx, Plus and Minus. :3

--

"Hey Hanna, look!" I shouted over my shoulder, pointing at a few buildings that had appeared over the trees, we were near Moonpoint City."We are almost there, good thing too, it's almost dark." I mumbled to myself this time.

Hanna released a sigh as she caught up with me, she looked really tired. "Good, I can't wait to sleep in an actual bed." She muttered, yawning loudly. In the distance I could hear the sounds of the city, I couldn't help but shutter. I personally hated the city, preferred small towns and forests, not the cage-like buildings surrounding me.

Hanna on the other hand seemed to be in awe of the large buildings on the horizon. "You've never been to the city?" I asked casually, trying not to show my distaste. She nodded, still not taking her eyes off the bright lights and tall structures.

We were soon into the packed sidewalks of the city, I hated the feeling of all the people brushing past me and the smells were absolutely horrid, a mixture of burnt food and car exhaust. Hanna was just stunned though, she walked slowly taking in everything. I grabbed a hold of her hand and rushed her forward; in my other hand was my poketech with a map to the pokémon center.

After a couple of minutes, we were at the glass front doors of a large, red building, the pokémon center. "Come on; let's go see if we can get a room." I muttered, pushing through the doors to see the front counter where a pinkish-red haired woman stood, obviously one of the many Nurse Joys. I walked up and explained to her we needed a room for the night and she happily gave me a key.

It was a small room with to bunk beds even though we only needed one. I shrugged and swung up onto the top of the bunk on far right wall. Hanna sat on the bed just below me. I pulled my two pokeballs off my bag and released them both. The two fire pokémon stretched and looked at each other and almost automatically, Growlithe took my advice and started what looked like flirting with Vulpix but she just ignored him as I slipped down from my bunk.

I picked up the smaller fire pokémon and brought her up onto my bunk where she could be safe from Growlithe and sleep peacefully. "You want to change first or me?" I asked Hanna, bending over the side of my bunk to look at her. She just shrugged and grabbed her pajamas from her backpack and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Sunlight poured in from glass doors that led to the balcony. I blinked open my eyes slowly and gazed at the ceiling. I could feel Vulpix on my feet and Growlithe doing what seem like a chainsaw impression in the corner. I looked down at the bunk under me but Hanna was gone.

A gust of wind told me that the balcony doors were open. I twisted around to see Hanna dressed and sitting in a chair out on the raised platform. I sat up and stretched slowly, waking Vulpix in the process. The fire pokémon yawned and stood, staring at me, waiting for me to take her down. I picked up the vulpix with one arm and shimmied down the ladder from the top bunk with the other.

Once dressed, I joined Hanna on the balcony, yawning. "You were up early." I muttered, running a hand through my still not brushed hair, it didn't really matter, I was going to cut it today since my mother couldn't stop me now, it was my hair and I hated it long.

"Your Growlithe snores like a chainsaw." Hanna pointed out as she watched her plusle and minun scamper around, tumbling over one another. I shrugged, it was true but so did my mother's luxray on a good night so I was used to it.

"Sorry about that, I give you permission to go and kick him every time he starts." I said, it was all good-humor. Hanna laughed and nodded thankfully. I felt something brush against my leg and looked down to see that Vulpix had wandered onto the deck. "I should really name you, so you can be different then all the other Vulpix out there. How about Foxx?" I asked, stroking her head.

Foxx tilted her head but barked happily, she liked it. 'Now for Growlithe, what to name him? Perv?' I laughed out loud at my thought, it would fit but it wouldn't be nice.

As if my thoughts had called for him, the big lug made his way onto the deck, staggering as if he was drunk. He yawned and stretched, not taking his gaze off of Foxx. "Hey Growlithe, how do you like…Erikku?" I asked him, rubbing my hand down his spine. I swear I could feel tears coming to me.

"Isn't that name a bit random?" Hanna asked, joining me in petting Erikku. I shook my head.

"Nah, it was my dad's name and he had a Growlithe at my age. I think it's very appropriate." I muttered. Growlithe licked my hand as if to say he liked the name.

Hanna smiled and straightened up, smiling. "Well, maybe I can meet your family one day, as long as you let me travel with you a little longer." I caught the meaning immediately, she wanted to travel with me. I nodded eagerly; it would be nice to have someone to travel with.

Erikku strode up coolly to Foxx, smiling his dog-smile. He barked something to Foxx but before he could finish, Foxx gave him another face full of ember, it was a repeat of yesterday. Plus and Minus cracked up from the far right of the balcony, I completely forgot that the plusle and minun were there.

I smiled; we were already like a small family. Or at least, it seemed like it.

"So, Hanna, are you challenging the gym leader here?" I asked, hoping that my new traveling partner was a battler

She shook her head. "Nope, I am waiting until we get to Hazel Island before we do anything. I'm planning to be a coordinator." She admitted sheepishly. I nodded, that wasn't bad, and she could still help me practice. "I was kinda hoping that you were a coordinator too, so we could perform together. (1)"

"I could try my hand in it if necessary." I said with a shrug, I wouldn't be all that good but a contest may help with my battling skills, I thought.

Once we were outside the pokémon center, we debated what to do today. "How about we go check out the gym, I want to get my battle over with as soon as I can." I argued, I wanted to do it now.

"But you need to practice first; I say we go to the training fields." She advised and she was right, I hadn't come up with any combinations for me to work with (2). After some more arguing, I finally gave in to Hanna's idea and we were off to the training fields.

The training fields were just a large patch of dirt with line on it but it would have to do. "I'll battle you." Hanna offered, jogging over to the other side of the field. I nodded and released Erikku and Fox from their balls. They turned to me, both looking slightly confused. I bent down to speak to them.

"Sorry Foxx but for now, you have to work with him for our battle, got it?" I pleaded, they would have to behave. Foxx looked over at the smiling Erikku disdainfully but gave a small nod. "Alright, I'm ready!" I called to Hanna. Plus and Minus were already out of their balls and battle ready.

"You can have first move!" Hanna called, smiling. I nodded and looked toward Erikku for first move.

"Go, Erikku, Foxx, and ember, both of you!" I shouted. The two fire pokémon both released a mixture of flames, all heading toward the two small mice pokémon. Hanna commanded them to dodge just in time, the attack missed.

Hanna smiled and did a twirl of joy; both of us were enjoying this battle. "Alright you two, Thundershock!" She said cheerfully. The two mouse pokémon shot sparks toward Foxx and Erikku, Foxx had nimbly dodged but Erikku had not been fast enough and got shocked in the foot and made him loose his balance.

He clambered back to his paws, his fur bristling, for once since Foxx had joined the team, his eyes were not the least bit on her. "Alright Erikku, takedown! Foxx, another ember!"

The battle lasted another twenty minutes, Minus had gotten a bit of ember and had fallen about halfway through, and Hanna had to return him to his ball. Erikku got another shock of Thundershock from an angry Plus and had gone down. Hanna had called it quits when a very tired Plus was down, I had won with an exhausted but cheerful Foxx.

About an hour later, we were both in a restaurant, better friends then before because of the battle. I could hear Erikku still trying to hit on Foxx and Plus and Minus sharing a bowl of poke food. "So, how about another battle before bed and tomorrow, will I be ready for the gym battle?" I suggested, it might work.

Hanna shrugged. "Whatever works for you, but didn't you want to get a haircut today?" She laughed, grabbing a hold of a stray clump of hair from my ponytail. I nodded sheepishly.

The haircut had been quick and now my hair was almost as short as a guy's and I was happy about it. Foxx approved of it and Erikku didn't care, he only just watched Foxx play with one of the short strands as I held her. I was right; we were like a small family.

--

1. In the region they are in, contests are usually done in pairs so Hanna was hoping that she could perform with Teiraa. Later there are a pair of twin coordinators that have a HUGE part of the story. :3

2. Most battles are done where a trianer uses two pokemon at a time, rarely is it one on one. So many trainers use combinations much like coordinators to make their attacks more effective. Most gyms have where each trainer can use four pokemon in the course of the battle except for the first gym which is only two.

Please Read and Review!

Doumo,

Twilla-Chan


	4. New Friends and A Possible Rival

Yay, it's chapter four. I still have no reviews to answer though. TT-TT

But on a happier note, this is biggest pokemon story I have ever written so far. I'm happy! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon in any way, only my favorite pervy growlithe and a few of those other characters

--

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" I muttered, rubbing some sweat from my forehead. Hanna looked at me, quite stunned by my swear.

Hanna got over it and shrugged. "Foxx and Erikku don't seem to mind." Erikku was trying to show off in front of Foxx as if it would help but the little vulpix just ignored him. Plus and Minus were both slumped over in the heat, Hanna had tried to return them to their balls but they wanted to stay out and practice with each other.

It was late afternoon, tomorrow would be my first gym battle and I was so excited. I had done some research after my haircut and it said that she was a dark trainer so my fire pokémon wouldn't either be super effective or weak so it would be somewhat fair.

I brushed my short hair out of my face and bent down to stroke Foxx who had made her way over to her, obviously trying to get away from Erikku. "Should we head in for the night?" I asked, returning Foxx to her pokeball, it was the only safe place for her from Erikku.

Hanna nodded, returning Plus and Minus to their pokeballs. We walked out of the training field, both of us sweaty and exhausted. We had had another mock battle to practice for my gym battle.

After a few minutes, we reached the pokémon center. As I swung open the doors and I felt myself brush up against some fabric, I turned to see someone staring down at me. He was tall, really tall. "Watch it." He snarled, shaking his brown hair, cold gray eyes locked onto me.

"S…Sorry." I muttered, following Hanna the rest of the way inside, tucking my hands into my pockets, embarrassed.

Hanna looked over her shoulder, looking confused. "Who was that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, how was I supposed to know? "He looked mean; I wouldn't want to run into him."

I made my way up to the counter and placed Erikku and Foxx's balls on the table and Hanna placed Plus and Minus's along with them. Nurse Joy took them and disappeared into the other room. I plopped down onto one of the couches that sat in the waiting room, at least it was air conditioned in here.

"Hey, are you two trainers?" Someone asked. I looked around to see two girls, a blonde and a brunette looking at us.

I shook my head. "I'm a trainer but she's a coordinator." I shrugged, still looking at them.

"Good, because I am looking for someone to battle with, would you be willing to battle me?" The blonde asked, unclipping one of her pokeballs. No matter how much I wanted to battle, I knew that my pokémon were tired and didn't need any more battling today.

I shook my head. "Sorry, my pokémon are done for today and I have my gym match tomorrow." I explained sadly. "Anyways, my pokémon are with Nurse Joy right now." The blonde looked disappointed and the brunette laughed at her friend's rashness.

The brunette smiled as the blonde drifted away sadly. "Sorry about my friend, Jakii, she can be a bit rash when she wants a battle. She just beat the gym leader over at the Moonpoint Gym and has gotten cocky. I'm Orivia by the way." She explained, turning around to watch her friend retreat to a dark corner and go into a dejected position (1). She snickered at her friend's idiotic ways.

Nurse Joy walked over with a tray with our pokeballs in it. "Here you go." She said, handing us the pokeballs. I smiled and took Erikku and Foxx's balls and Hanna took the remaining two.

Orivia's eyes lit up at the sight of our pokeballs. "If you don't mind me asking, what kinds of pokémon do you have? I am training to be a breeder and I want to learn about as many pokémon as I can!"

Hanna smiled, happy to show off her pokémon. "I have a plusle and a minun, they are great but maybe tomorrow I can show them to you because they are tired." Hanna said apologetically, tucking her pokeballs away.

"I have a perverted Growlithe and a vulpix." I muttered, clipping my pokeballs to my bag. Orivia giggled at my comment about Erikku and Jakii was also laughing for she had recovered because no one was really paying any attention anyways.

"Yeah, maybe we can see them tomorrow, before you go to face the gym leader." Jakii suggested, they both seemed really interested in our pokémon but I couldn't blame them.

I stood slowly and stretched, I wanted to get some sleep before tomorrow.

I tossed in my bed, my eyes half closed. I could feel Foxx twitching at my feet and Erikku was snoring like a hand saw in the corner of the room. I slipped my legs out from under the little vulpix and climbed down from my bunk and slipped out onto the balcony where I could see the stars which calmed me. A cool wind whipped around and made my short hair fly up. I heard the clicking of nails on the stone floor and a bundle of fur brush up against me.

I sat down to stroke Erikku's fur, his amber eyes gazed at me carefully and concerned. I laughed and stroked him lightly. "Thanks for the concern buddy but I will be fine. I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow; it's nothing to get worried over." I muttered, he whined and licked me in the hand.

I stood and slowly and walked back into the room, Erikku following behind me slowly. He curled back into his corner and almost automatically started snoring. I climbed back into my bunk making Foxx raise her head a bit to look at me but then curled right back up. There was nothing to worry about, Foxx and Erikku would do just fine as long as I stayed calm, which I hoped I could do.

Only time would tell.

--

1. If you can tell me what that's from, I will give you a cookie and a chance for an OC to make an appearance if you want. I don't have enough characters to keep the plot moving and it would help.

This chapter was fun because I got to introduce, not two but three new characters. Yes, the boy Teiraa bumped into plays one of the biggest parts besides the four girls, but you will just have to wait to find out who he is. x3 But it was short so expect to next chapter to be slightly larger. -evillaugh-

-Twilla-Chan


	5. A Gym Battle and a New Teammate

Yep, brand new chapter! And trust me, this one is much longer than the last one, I made sure of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and I never will.

--

A rustle of covers slowly woke me. I half sat up and half leaned on the frame as I pried my eyes open. I felt like I hadn't slept at all, yawning, I pulled myself down from the bunk and stumbled as my feet touched the wood.

"Vul?" Foxx looked down at me from the bunk, obviously wanting to get down. I grabbed her and cradled her in my arms, her fur warm against my bear arms. The click of nails told me that Erikku was up and about; also the scampering of tiny paws meant that Hanna was up with Plus and Minus.

Hanna's tall shape slipped out the door from the balcony, Plus and Minus right behind her. "Good morning, you have to get ready if you want to make it to your battle." She told me, tossing me my backpack.

It was another hot and sticky day outside but I was too excited to notice, I was about to get my first badge! "Hey Hanna! Teiraa!" A voice shouted behind us. I turned around to see the shapes of Jakii and Orivia rushing toward us, smiling.

They caught up to us, breathless. "Would you mind if we watched your battle today?" Jakii asked, panting in between each word.

Hanna looked at me and shrugged, she didn't care. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, I don't mind, as long as you promise not to be mean if I lose." I muttered the last part, it was the only downside when having bystanders, if you lost, and they would have something to hackle you with the rest of your life.

"We promise." Orivia said kindly, smiling brightly. "Shall we get moving?" She asked, motioning in the direction of the gym.

The heat finally got to me half way there, I was sweating horribly, tugging at my shirt collar, hoping that would cool me down but it didn't help. "Neither of you have water or ice pokémon?" Hanna asked with a sigh. Jakii and Orivia shook their heads.

"I only have a Scyther and Jakii just has Absol and Turtwig, nope nothing to cool us down." Orivia said miserably. Hanna knew that Plus and Minus would not be any use and Erikku and Foxx would just make matters worse.

After a couple of blocks, I heard Orivia let out a sigh of relief. "There it is." She said, pointing toward a tall building just a block down. I couldn't help but cheer silently in my head; it would hopefully be cooler in there.

We reached the front gate in no time that a group sigh of relief was released; we would soon be out of this blistering heat. I pushed open the gate slowly and on the other side was the large gym; I swear that my smile was big enough where I could swallow the rest of my head whole.

A sudden bark made me jump though, a black shape running toward us. I quickly grabbed one of my pokeballs and tossed it and Foxx jumped out, already crouched in defensive position.

"Houndour! Come back here!" A young man dashed after the shape, his black hair practically dripping with sweat. The black shape skidded right in front of Foxx, his paws sending up dust. It was a Houndour and a pretty nasty looking one at that. But the pokémon's expression softened when it met Foxx's, she seemed to have a way of doing that. I swore that he had the same look Erikku had the first time he met Foxx.

The man finally caught up, bending over, quite breathless. "Sorry, Houndour likes to run away sometimes." He panted, running a dirty hand through his sweaty hair. "You must be here to challenge the gym leader, I'm sorry though; he only takes on one trainer a day so the three of you will have to wait." He smiled, looking all of us over. Suddenly his eyes widened and he pointed to Orivia and Jakii. "Why are you two back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jakii smiled and pointed to me. "We are here to watch YOU battle her, Gym Leader Darcy." She snickered, her eyes darting between me and the man.

I looked up at Darcy in disbelief, he was the gym leader?! He couldn't even control his own houndour. "You are the gym leader?" I asked, feeling very skeptical. Darcy smiled and nodded, laughing slightly.

"Is it that surprising?" He muttered to himself and turned back to me and nodded. "So, you are here to challenge me? Then come right this way, you too Houndour." He snarled the last part toward the black pokémon who had finally turned his attention from Foxx to look at his master.

The inside of the building was much cooler then outside and the four girls all seemed relieved. The battle field looked much like the training field, good. Hanna, Orivia and Jakii all took seats off to the side, gazing hopefully at the trainer and gym leader.

Another man, a little older then the gym leader took his place as ref, flags in hand. "Alright, you two. This is a two on two battle; last one with a pokémon on the field wins. Begin!" He shouted, waving his flags.

Darcy pulled out two pokeballs from his belt. "Alright Sableye! Stunky! You guys are up!" He shouted, throwing the two balls. I shivered as Sableye came out, they always scared me. Then was Stunky, the thing looked like a cat but smelled like a skunk.

"Go Foxx." The little vulpix jumped from my side onto the playing field, snapping Houndour, who was on the sidelines, into attention. "And Erikku!" I exclaimed, tossing my growlithe's ball, his shape emerging from it. He took his position beside Foxx, his hair raised fiercely, he was ready to fight.

Darcy smiled, and brushed some hair out of his face. "You can make the first move." He called, sneering at me. I grinded my teeth together, he was treating me like a child, he was going to pay.

"Erikku, Foxx, use quick attack on Sableye!" I shouted, my plan folding out in my mind. Erikku dog-grinned and charged ahead toward the purplish pokémon, Foxx just behind him, a knowing sparkle in her eye.

"That all you have for me?" Darcy taunted. "Sableye, dodge!" He called.

The pokémon started to jump but I was quicker. "Foxx, jump onto Erikku's back and use ember as you come down on Sableye!" I yelled. The vulpix did was she was told and jumped onto the still running growlithe's back and as the purple pokémon jumped out of Erikku's way, she came straight down, releasing a shower of embers down onto the Sableye.

Darcy looked horrified but he quickly regained his cool. "Stunky, use poison gas to stop Growlithe and Vulpix in their tracks!" He commanded. Stunky released a cloud of stink from where I do not want to describe toward my two pokémon.

"Erikku, Foxx, both of you, use ember toward the gas!" I shouted. Foxx turned away from Sableye to aim her flames at the cloud along with Erikku. As the fire came in contact with the gas, it seemed to explode, sending the pokémon in all directions.

The smoke cleared in seconds, Sableye, who had already been weakened by Foxx's surprise attack and then the explosion was knocked unconscious forcing Darcy to return him to his pokeball. Erikku was the next to stand swiftly, he wasn't too badly hurt. Stunky also got to her feet just as quickly as Erikku but Foxx barely stumbled to her feet panting heavily.

"Stunky, try using double team!" Darcy shouted, starting to get panicked by the loss of one of his pokémon. It seemed as if the stunky had exploded as it made copies around my two pokémon. Erikku whirled around wildly, barking furiously and frustrated. Foxx on the other hand was trying to sense where the real one was, her tails twitching nervously.

Suddenly, Erikku let out a frustrated ember which ended up hitting a solid shape, the real stunky. 'Perverted, protective and lucky. A good combination.' I thought, amused to no end by it. He smiled his dog-smile once more, taking notice at how lucky that shot had been.

Stunky did not seem fazed by it and got to its feet quickly, spitting furiously. "Stunky, use scratch on Growlithe!" Darcy commanded. Stunky charged at Erikku, claws extended.

"Try dodging Erikku!" I shouted and the Growlithe nodded without facing me. As soon as stunky started to aim for Erikku's forehead, the dog-pokémon jumped clumsily away from each one, and as it seemed like he was doing well, Erikku's paw slipped as he jumped away from yet another scratch and Stunky got a direct hit to the fire pokémon's forehead.

Erikku whimpered but held his ground, showing his teeth. "Okay, use tackle while Stunky is still in the air!" I shouted. Erikku darted upward, using stored power in his hind legs to ram his head into Stunky.

Darcy smiled, it looked almost evil. "Stunky, use smoke bomb!" He shouted. The little pokémon shot a large ball out of its mouth and it hit Erikku straight in the face, sending him backwards and off the cat-like pokémon.

Black-faced, Erikku crumpled into a heap on the dirt ground, obviously out of the battle. I returned him back to his pokeball and glared at Darcy from the other side of the field, it was all up to Foxx now.

I could tell that both Stunky and Foxx were exhausted, it would be close now. I had one chance and I would have to take it. "Foxx, charge at Stunky and use fire spin!" I called. We had practiced fire spin when me and Hanna weren't doing practice battles but it didn't work too well but it was my only hope right now.

Foxx started to charge at the other pokémon, flames forming around her as she ran. Suddenly, the fox pokémon ducked into a somersault and started to spin toward Stunky in a flurry of flames. She made contact but suddenly the flames went out, everything seemed to sit still for moment when as quickly they had gone out, the flames kicked back in and Stunky went flying, causing enough smoke where neither Darcy nor I could see the field.

When the smoke cleared, both pokémon were down as the ref started to call it a draw, Foxx rose to her paws, panting and shaking but okay. I felt my heart explode as I slowly realized that I had won, I had actually won! I ran over to Foxx and gathered her up in my arms, hugging her lightly; the fox pokémon didn't seem to mind. Darcy smiled as he withdrew Stunky to her ball and walked over to me, digging something out of his pocket.

"Here," He said, placing a black badge into my palm. "It's yours." I looked at it for a solid minute, my own Dark Badge.

Another black shape had come over to join us, Houndour. He sniffed me and then Foxx and finally sat down next to me, looking straight at Darcy. He raised an eyebrow, looking to Houndour, then to me, and finally to Foxx and he laughed. "I think he wants to go with you." He suggested, smiling.

I looked up at Darcy; it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What, really?" I gasped, staring at Houndour blankly. "I thought he was yours." I said nervously.

Darcy shrugged. "He was never really mine, he doesn't even have his own pokeball, he just hangs out around here, kind of everyone's pokémon but he is welcome to leave with you if he wants." He said, kneeling down to pet the houndour. Houndour barked, and nudged me, looking at me hopefully, he looked much friendlier then he did this morning.

I took out a pokeball from my bag and held it out to the dog pokémon. He poked it lightly with his nose and the red beam shot out, taking him inside. The ball shuddered once…twice...a third time and then became still, Houndour was mine. "Thanks Darcy." I muttered gratefully, taking Houndour's ball in my hand.

Darcy waved a hand dismissively. "I had a feeling he didn't like it here much, he wanted to be out and about, it was pretty obvious." He said, smiling even wider. "I'm just glad he will be happy now." He laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Have fun with him."

"I will." I laughed myself. At that moment, Orivia, Hanna and Jakii rushed over to congratulate me with various pats on the back and bright words. Jakii wouldn't stop murmuring about how she wished she could battle me soon but it wouldn't be today, Erikku and Foxx were exhausted and had had enough for today.

I tucked Houndour's ball away, feeling happier then I have ever felt since my father passed away. It had great new friends, three faithful pokémon and my first gym badge, I felt like nothing could go wrong. But naturally, thing would in due time.

--

Thanks for reading, please send reviews, I love them a lot. xD But you don't have to. Even without them, I will continue to write because I have found this a very amusing one to work on. :3

Chapter six will probably come tomorrow if anyone care.

-Twilla Chan


	6. A Weird Bunch

I am getting pretty far in this. :3 Chapter six, yayz, this is so much fun! x3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon even though I own almost every single game and toy ever. xD

--

"Stop it you two!" I cried desperately, close to tearing the two before me apart, limb by limb. Foxx sat at my feet, yawning with boredom as her gaze drifted toward where mine was.

I grabbed the quarreling pokémon by the scruffs of their necks, tearing them apart. "Skull, Erikku, stop fighting!" I snarled, giving each of them a rough tug. They both yelped in pain as their hackles and ears flattened, finally ending their fight.

Skull, my new houndour and Erikku had been at each other's necks since we left Moonpoint and I was really pissed at them now. A yard away, Hanna, Jakii and Orivia were standing safely away so they wouldn't be burned by the sparking flames that came from the two, all of them snickering. The only one who wasn't laughing among them was Absol, who was Jakii's, just seemed annoyed.

"It was a bad idea to have them all out." I muttered, turning my burning gaze to Orivia who froze in terror. Ms. Breeder decided that all the pokémon needed some fresh air all at the same time.

Orivia regained some movement and shrugged. "I just thought that it would help." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Jakii muttered something unintelligibly and Hanna nodded in agreement with Orivia.

I turned back to my boys, both of them still snarling under their breath. "Both of you misbehave and it's back in the pokeball for you guys." I growled, letting go of their scruffs. Foxx ran over to Skull and padded beside him and Erikku just fell back beside me, still growling quietly. I couldn't help but laugh, it seemed like Foxx and Skull had taken a liking to each other, leaving Erikku in the dust.

"Aw, come on boy, you will get her at some point." I said sympathetically, stroking his large head. Hanna, Orivia and Jakii had caught up once more and were talking rapidly to each other. It was nice that Hanna and me's group of two had doubled to four as we took Orivia and Jakii along for the ride; we were all heading in the same direction so it wouldn't hurt.

Jakii and I still haven't had our battle but it didn't seem as important to her now as was getting to the next gym but first, we would be stopping in Stargaze Town, a small town on the way there that was hosting a contest where Hanna was planning to compete. She was still debating if she should have one of us be her partner or find someone when we get there. Orivia was out of the running if Hanna did choose one of us because she flat out refused to do a contest because she had no battling or contest experience.

"Hey guys! Look!" Jakii called, pointing at a sign. They were only a mile away from the city it said. Hanna smiled eagerly. What was great was that we were about a week and a half early for the contest so Hanna had plenty of time to practice and decide who to partner with.

Soon, the small town came into view. The only large building that could be seen was obviously the contest hall. I sighed in relief, no more big cities or crowded sidewalks.

"Wow, there are barely any trees blocking the sky here unlike High Tree." Jakii marveled as Orivia nodded in agreement.

Hanna turned, quite stunned to stare at them. "You guys are from High Tree? That's like, forever from here!" She gasped. "Did you walk from there to Greenfield Village just to get your pokémon?" She stuttered skeptically.

Orivia and Jakii looked at each other and laughed. "Nah, we took a boat across the bay to get there." Jakii explained, still laughing. Hanna blushed, obviously embarrassed by her outburst and her jumping to conclusions.

We all approached the contest building. "We should get you signed up." Orivia pointed out, pushing open the glass door of the contest hall. Hanna nodded in agreement and followed soon after but turned around to face me and Jakii.

"You two should try to get a room at the pokémon center." She suggested and I nodded, and I heard Jakii murmur something behind me but she seemed to agree also.

"Sorry but there aren't any more rooms left." Nurse Joy said sadly. I sighed in disappointed and Jakii groaned, rolling her eyes.

I turned to Jakii and shrugged. "What should we do now?" I asked desperately. I didn't really want to camp again but it looked like it. "I guess it's back to camping." I muttered and Jakii nodded, snorting angrily.

Hanna and Orivia pushed their way toward us laughing and grinning. Jakii turned toward them, deciding mentally that she was going to tell them the bad news. "No more rooms." She said with a shrug. Both Hanna and Orivia groaned, both of them were hoping not having to sleep on the ground again.

"You need a camp site?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see a tall blonde boy, his blue-green eyes locked on us. "'Cause we found a decent one earlier and it can fit more people if needed. It will also be nice to meet some new people." He suggested. Normally I wouldn't bother with this stranger but he was our age and seemed nice enough.

Orivia smiled thankfully. "That would be great!" She said happily, nodding. The boy nodded and started to walk back toward the exit but turned around suddenly.

"By the way, name's Burento." He said, blushing slightly, obviously had forgotten until that moment that he didn't introduce himself.

The whole way there, Burento just talked, every once in a while, he turned to make sure we were still behind him. 'At least there aren't two of them.' I thought, a bit frustrated. Orivia seemed to be the only interested in his conversation but she did seem like the type to listen to anyone and anybody.

The campsite was a large field, two tents were already set up and a fire burning in between them with a kettle on top of it. "Looks like my friends are cooking something." Burento remarked, smiling back at us. A delicious smell drifted toward us, making my stomach growl, it smelled much better than the just-add-water instant food we had been eating since we left Moonpoint City.

As we approached the fire, I could see two others boys. One was waiting eagerly for the food while the other stirred the stew inside, his gaze flicking toward the other nervously as if his friend as if the other boy was about to dive headfirst into the pot.

Burento laughed at the behavior of the two boys. "The blonde one who looks like he's about to eat the whole kettle is Joii and the one cooking is Maiku." Joii turned his head to stare at us; his blonde hair seemed to be like a million mini antennas that had sensed us.

"Did you say my name?" He shouted over to us, staring Burento.

Soon, we had started to pitch our tents as Burento went to go join his friends. I laid the tarp out over the tent and flopped down in a heap, I was tired from today's traveling and putting up the tent. Hanna sat down beside me with a sigh. "I wish we could've had one of those rooms. Maybe one will open during the course of the week." She said her tone a little more eager at the end.

Burento stood and waved for us to come over and then to Orivia and Jakii as they finished their tent.

I spooned more of the wonderful stew into my mouth, Maiku was a wonderful cook. A quiet conservation had spread through the group. Burento turned toward Joii, a concerned look on his face. "Where's Sesu?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joii shrugged. "He went out shopping; he probably got delayed by something knowing him." He muttered.

"Get delayed by something? Thanks Joii." A figure joined the group, sitting down next to Burento. And to my utter horror, they were identical…

--

Holy shiz, twins! xDDD I love twins, they are just like the pair that are my friends, the two goofs. We are currently trying to get one of them with my best friend but it isn't working so well. -shrug-

But anyways, this story is getting pretty far along, either the next chapter or the one after that will be the contest. Dunno.

Please Review!

Twilla-Chan


	7. Contest Partners and Cut Feet

Woot, chapter seven! And I am not nearly half way. xD

I give cookies to Kidd Dragon and Clinicly Insane and Dangerous for being my first reviewers!

And it is never too late to guess my question at the end of chapter four! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and never will.

--

At my horrified expression, the twins laughed and looked at each other. "Sorry for the scare, yeah, we're twins." Burento said with a shrug, a smile spread across his face, nearly engulfing it. Sesu nodded, grabbing a bowl and holding it out for Maiku to fill.

"Who are these guys anyways?" Sesu muttered, taking a spoonful of stew. He didn't sound all that interested but he knew it would be rude not ask.

"I'm Orivia and these are my friends, Hanna," Hanna waved excitedly. "Jakii," Jakii mumbled something and took another mouthful. "and Teiraa." I could feel all eyes turn to me as Orivia finished. I didn't mind being looked at if I was on stage or something like that but when it's almost-strangers, it kind of scares me and I get shy.

Sesu nodded and returned to his food, all interest in us lost. "So, what are you guys?" Hanna asked. Silence met the question, making her rephrase it. "I mean, are you coordinators, trainers or breeders?" She stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Me and Sesu are coordinators, Joii's a trainer and Maiku is a breeder." Burento answered for the whole group. The others mumbled in agreement.

Jakii broke in suddenly, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Hey Joii, how about a battle?" She called, her grin getting even bigger. There was a loud slap answered it when Orivia had given Jakii a good whack in the back of her head. Joii just glared and returned to his food, leaving Jakii looking dejected.

Hanna laughed and shook her head. "Hey Burento, Sesu, it looks like we will be competing against each other. So I'm guessing you guys are partners with each other." She said, a bit disappointed, she had probably hoped that one of them could be her partner.

Burento nodded but it was Sesu who spoke this time. "Usually we are partners but every once in a while we will try our luck with another partner. So, do you have a partner yet?" He asked, raising an eyebrow expectantly, he looked between all of us wonderingly. Hanna just shook her head.

"Jakii and Teiraa are trainers and Orivia's a breeder so I'm the only coordinator." She mumbled, taking a mouthful of stew so she couldn't speak any farther.

Burento nodded absently. "Don't worry, this contest seems to have a lot of contestants this time around, it will be easy to find a partner and if there is a spot of bad luck in which you don't find one, I bet Teiraa or Jakii will make decent partner." He suggested, turned toward me and Jakii. I just shrugged.

A bunch of shouts woke me from my sleep. I shifted on the hard ground and gazed up, opening my eyes slowly. Hanna was already up for her sleeping bag was empty; I guessed I must've slept in. I sat up and stretched, I could see shadows on the other side of tent and bunch of them moved as shouts began to ring out again.

I got onto my hands and knees and crawled out of the tent. Outside, a mock contest battle was going on. Burento and Sesu were side by side, working with each other; Hanna was out there with another boy I 

didn't recognize, definitely not from the other group. I also noticed that another group beside my own and Burento and Sesu's were there, probably around four or five extra boys.

I stood all the way up and slowly approached the battled and eased myself beside Orivia who was watching with a serious expression. "Who's that?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes to chase away the weariness that was still on them.

Orivia smiled as she turned to face me. "Finally awake? Well, this other group wandered here today, looking for a partner for the boy who's currently working with Hanna. They decided to be partners for the upcoming contest and they will be sharing the campground with us until it starts." She explained, her gaze drifting back to the battle. I grunted and turned to watch also.

The battle was quick and swift, Burento and Sesu, with all their experience, had won. Suddenly, someone on the other side of the field caught my attention. He was tall with brown hair, the image jogged my memory, he looked like the boy I had knocked into the day before my gym battle! I rubbed my eyes once more, I must be imagining things, and he was different then the other guy. The boy I had run into was grumpy and cold looking; this one almost looked childish as he shouted to his friend.

"Teiraa?...Teiraa? TEIRAA!" Jakii shouted right in my ear, snapping my gaze away from the boy. "Orivia gave us shopping duty, come on." She muttered, grabbing a hold of my hand but I dug my heels into the hard ground, stopping us both.

I looked back in the direction I had come from. "Um…Jakii…Sorry, but I have to get dressed." I muttered, slipping my hand out of hers to go get my clothes.

Once I was dressed and I had bandaged my feet, the stones had been very sharp. I was ready to go so I met up with an impatient Jakii. I didn't even bother with shoes, it was a small town, much like the one I had grown up in and there every kid was in bare feet all summer so I didn't think it was problem.

Soon, I had an armful of bags full of food. Jakii also had some bags with potions, empty pokeballs and things of that sort. "Hey Jakii, who were those boys back there?" I asked absently, I couldn't see her because of my bags but I knew that she heard me.

"A few of them introduced themselves. The one working with Hanna is named Matto, the short one is Shoon, the nervous-looking black-haired one is Arekku, and the really tall one with brown hair is Makkusu and the last one, the dark looking one, refused to introduce himself. He creeps me out." She muttered the last part with a shudder.

'So his name is Makkusu, interesting.' I thought, amused.

Back at the camp site, pokémon were about, playing, resting and mock battling. I put down my bags and smiled, Erikku, Skull and Foxx needed to burn some energy, this would be good. I let them all out of their pokeballs and as soon as they had their footing, Skull and Erikku were practically at each other's necks while Foxx watched, amused. "Oh leave them; they should get all that fighting out of their system." 

Orivia laughed as she pasted by while I was crouched down, about to pull them apart like I did yesterday.

Instead, I turned to Foxx and patted her on the head. "You like boys fighting over you?"I muttered, stroking her back. The little vulpix barked and turned back to the two boys who had started throwing embers at each other. Many other pokémon had started to crowd around to watch.

"Do they always fight like this?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind me. I turned to see one of the boys from the new group, his black hair hid a lot of his face but you could tell he was interested in Erikku and Skull.

I stood and nodded. "Yeah, they both like Foxx here and they fight over it a lot." I muttered, now embarrassed by my quarreling pokémon. The boy grunted and walked away, mumbling something. I raised an eyebrow curiously, which one was he?

A laugh sounded as a tall figure came over. "Sorry about Aiku, he's not the friendliest of sorts." The boy said with a shrug.

'This must be Makkusu.' I thought.

"Hey, have we met before? You seem familiar…" The boy thought aloud, scratching his chin. I just shrugged, maybe he really was the guy I had bumped into but he was too cheerful to be him, his blue-gray eyes seemed to brighten bit by bit at every word he said. Not the cold ones on that other boy…

He waved his hand dismissively from the thought and smiled. "I'm Makkusu by the way, and you are?" He asked his smiled getting even bigger.

"I'm Teiraa, nice to meet you." I said, holding out my hand which he took. His hand was soft, I liked it. He pulled away though and suddenly, his name rung out across the campsite and he dashed away to one of his friends who had called him over.

I sighed, reaching down to pet Foxx, my eyes gazing around at all the people, in total there were about thirteen of us, it was like a mini city…

This would be a long week and a half.

--

Yesh! I was able to introduce Makkusu! :fangirlgiggle:

So yeah, he's one of my favorites and stuff. Hope you liked this chapter, the next one should have the contest in it.

Read and Review!

Twilla-Chan


	8. Some Showing Off and A Couple Mean Girls

This had been a good day, two chapters! :3

Kidd Dragon: Thanks for the compliment and since no one has been able to guess this, it's really from Ouran High Host Club. Because Tamaki does it and as it says, she returns because no one was paying attention and practically, that's one of the only ways to get Tamaki out of his corner. :shrug: I thought more people would get this.

Clinicly Insane and Dangerous: Thanks for the compliment! :3 And I like cookies too, unless they have mint in them, then it's a total waste. :p

Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon... -goes to sit in the skulking corner-

--

"And our first contestant is Shelia from Moonpoint City!" The announcer on the screen called but none of us were paying attention to it. Back in the filled dressing room, me, Jakii and Orivia were trying our best to calm down Hanna's frayed nerves as the contest started. There had been a twist in the week, Matto had found an old friend to be his partner so Hanna was left partner-less again. So I had stepped up and I was now competing, I didn't expect to be very good but it had to work.

First, there was the Showing, which in other regions is much like the preliminaries but no one lost at this point and is worth many points. The combined total from the two partner trainers helps in the pair battles by giving more points to start with. Next was the pair battles which is much like a regular contest battle except two coordinators have to work together against another pair, this is where coordinators started to drop like flies. After that were are the single battles which lead up to the final two who went all out in a contest battle.

I had worked out some moves with Foxx, who I was competing with so I could get those points for me and Hanna's pair battle but after winning that, I wasn't planning to go much farther, I was a trainer, not a coordinator.

Burento was called up next to do his Showing. He performed with his eevee who was absolutely adorable, it was strange to see him work with a normal-type though, in his mock contest battle with Hanna and Matto, he had used torchic, a fire type. He scored a great 28.7.

A couple more people passed, some amazing, some a bit cheesy and some were just horrible. A nerve-wrecked Sesu went with his Totodile and scored a 26.5, not bad when he put it with his brother's score for the pair battles.

Suddenly my name was called and nerves seized hold of my stomach, for the first time since we got here, I was nervous. I stepped out into the large stadium, I could see Orivia and Jakii rushing out into the stands as I took my place, Hanna was probably still in the dressing room. I gulped and drew out Foxx's ball.

"Alright Foxx, let's go!" I shouted, throwing the ball, making it spin. Foxx popped out of the ball, tucking her tails around her body, she did a flip and landed daintily on her paws, it made the crowd roar. I smiled as the nerves started to disappear; this was just like performing on stage! "Foxx, use will-o-wisp!" I shouted. It was one of the moves we had worked on.

The blue flames jutted out of Foxx and scattered around the field like tiny candles. "Now, use firespin!" I shouted. Foxx tucked into a firespin and aimed for the blue flames, making them explode at her touch, sending a shower of red and blue sparks. There was some oooing and awing from the crowd as Foxx landed once more on her paws, basking in the shimmering light of the sparks.

I smiled, I wasn't quite done yet. "Alright Foxx, spin!" I called. We had practiced this a million times but no one had seen it before hand, I had been hiding this last part. Foxx spun, letting her tails fall out behind her so the falling flames lifted once more into the air, surrounding her so much that at one point, you could barely tell she was there. The crowd gasped and cheered as Foxx slowed to a stop and let the 

flames finish their descent and once they hit the ground, they flickered out. Once the last flame had touched the ground, I turned toward the crowd and bowed, smiling like I had won the lottery.

The first judge was speechless, giving us a 9.8 for the amazing performance. The second applauded our use of the flames and firespin, awarding us with a 9.3 and finally, the last judge was stunned by Foxx's training and aim when it came to her firespin, giving us a 9.6, which left us with a 28.8, which I thought was good for a first timer.

I returned to the dressing room and sat down next to Hanna and to my surprise she didn't say anything. I started to turn toward her, "Are you okay, you haven't…" Then I noticed her open mouth and stunned eyes. I had kept my whole routine a secret except for the will-o-wisp because I had to get help from Burento to teach Foxx it so I wasn't surprised that she had reacted this way.

"T…That was amazing!" She shouted, taking me into an embrace. She must be happy that I got a 28.8 to help us in our pair battle. I thought, my smile getting wider. Foxx barked happily, her eyes shining, she obviously had liked the attention.

A few trainers passed after me, but none of them got a higher score then me except for this one girl named Juudisu, who got a 29. Her appearance jogged my memory, she had been the one surrounded by TV cameras and stuff when we arrive, and supposedly she was the daughter of some famous coordinators or something. This other girl though was absolutely horrid, was clumsy, her pokémon didn't listen to her and her combinations were sloppy. I shook my head, I felt bad for her as she scored only an 18.6.

Matto did a pretty good job of scoring a 24.6 with his starly. After a couple more trainers, it was finally Hanna's turn. She stood shakily, she was as nervous as she could possibly be. I felt really bad for her.

I decided though that I wouldn't join Jakii and Orivia because it wouldn't be worth it to run back down and get ready for my pair battle because Hanna was the last one up, which I thought was horrible for her nerves but what could you do?

Hanna shook even more furiously as she stepped out onto the field and withdrew her pokeball and releasing Plus from it. "Alright Plus, how about a Thundershock!" She shouted, gaining some confidence. Plus jumped into the air and released a strong but pretty Thundershock. Instead of the regular yellow color, it was a reddish-pink which I thought added style. People reacted strongly to the attack, cheering and shouting.

"Plus, thunder wave and then use swift!" She called out. I had seen her practice this one, it was pretty good. Plus sent out the blue waves of electricity and then shot out the stars which collided with the blue thunder, sent blue sparks and little golden stars across the field, which showered onto a cheering Plus, it was all really cute. Everyone stared in awe at the little stars and lightning, it was a good ending to Hanna's performance.

The judges seemed pleased by her performance. The first judge commented how Plus always seemed to be in sync with Hanna and that was great for a first time coordinator, an 8.9. The second judge was 

loved how she used the thunder wave and swift together, a solid 9. The final judge was impressed by Plus's red electricity and how Hanna was able to train her how to use it, a 9.3. Her total points were 27.2, which was a great number of points toward our pair battle. Hanna rushed into the dressing room where we hugged, Minus, who I had been holding this whole time, rushed to go congratulate Plus on a great performance, no bitterness between them. The announcer called for a lunch break and so all of our pokémon could take a quick rest.

Soon, I was sitting at a lunch table with Hanna, Orivia, Jakii, Joii, Burento, Sesu and Maiku, we looked like a strange bunch but it didn't matter. "That was amazing!" Burento shouted for about the fourth time now, he probably didn't expect me to use will-o-wisp in that way. Joii rolled his eyes as Sesu nodded eagerly. I ignored them and turned toward Hanna.

"That combination with thunder wave and swift was stunning, if I had been in the crowd, I would've fallen out of the stands trying to grab a hold of one of those stars." I said eagerly, pantomiming reaching forward for something which from far away would look like I was trying to rip Jakii's hair out. Orivia snickered at my comment and Hanna smiled.

Two figures started to pass our table but stopped. They were both remarkably short girls…Wait, it was the two from earlier, the girl who scored a 29 and the one that was really, really bad. The one who got the 29, Juudisu snorted. "What losers! Right Kyarorin?" She said quite meanly, not even looking at us. The other girl giggled.

"That's quite correct Juudisu, just a bunch of street rats trying to be upper class by competing in our contests." She let out a high-pitched laugh; I couldn't take this abuse any longer. I stood abruptly from the table and stomped over, my eyes blaring.

I snarled, I sounded almost like Erikku when he met someone he didn't like. "Want to say that to my face?" I growled, balling my hand into a fist. Juudisu leaned in and starred me in the eye.

"What's your problem, why can't you just take your just desserts for invading our territory?" She breathed, her brown eyes narrowing.

I stumbled back as if I had just been stung by a beedrill but I quickly recovered. "I'm surprised that a little rich idiot like you could think of something that snappy to say." I said with a disgusted snort. Juudisu blushed, and stomped away with her friend at her heels. Hanna and Orivia looked stunned, Jakii was clapping silently and Burento and Sesu looked horrified.

"Don't you know who that is?" Sesu gasped, his eyes widening. I just shrugged, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"That's Juudisu Maraloney, her parents are some of the most famous coordinators in the world, and they are legendary!" Burento cut in, sounding just as scared as his brother. Again, I just shrugged; I didn't care who she was or even who her parents were. I usually wasn't annoyed by insults but people like her in general just piss me off.

Suddenly, a large screen rolled down from the ceiling and a loud announcement called through the lunch hall. "These are the trainers that will be facing off for the Pair Battles!" The voice called. Me and Hanna stood along with Burento and Sesu to go look at the board. The first pair I noticed was Burento and Sesu's identical pictures side by side next to some random pair I didn't really pay attention to. Suddenly, Hanna's heavy hand was on my shoulder, she seemed to be trembling.

"Look who we are against." She muttered, pointing in the direction of our pictures. I laughed, it couldn't be that bad unless…

I caught sight of the pictures and couldn't help but utter a groan, my fear was true, we were against the rich girls, we were against this contest's pride and joy. Juudisu and Kyarorin.

This was going to be fun…

--

Dun...Dun...Dun... xD Cliffhanger.

A note, all of these characters are based off of real people in my life, including Juudisu and Kyarorin. -shudder- Just changed names, only someone who knows me personally would know where all the names come from in stuff. :3 There are even a pair of Burento and Sesu, they are the awesomest! x3

Next chapter includes the Pair Battles and a couple of the Single Battles.

Please Review!

Twilla-Chan


End file.
